2012: Alien Apocalypse
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: REVISING AND POSTING NEW CHAPTER! We follow the events of the end of the world with Shay'na and her struggle to find survivors and the Aliens know as predators. Doing this and all the while trying not to get killed herself. i hope you like it.
1. I Ficking Called IT

(I am revising the first few chapters of this story before posting new ones. )I KNOW ITS BEEN KINDA FOREVER BUT I'VE DECIDED I'LL SCRAP THE STORIES IVE STARTED AND POST THE NEW ONES WHICH IN MY OPINION ARE WAAAAAAY BETTER; PLOT AND WRITING WISE SO ANYWAY HERE'S 2012: Alien Apocalypse.

CALLED IT!

"Yes! Fuck yeah! Hun hun unh!" I did my victory dance at our make sift end zone, which was located at the back yard near the woods: the sun just setting behind the coniferous trees. It was fall and the leave had just begun to change color and fall off.

"Awwww! Dame! How did she blow past three guys?" The dude with black and green hair yelled from the side lines while waving a bottle of water like a crazy person. I smirked like always, they could never get past me when I was at my best. I did softball and sprinting was my forte.

"What's the matter Justice? Throwing a pussy fit?" I yelled to him. He opened his mouth to retort something back but before he could my mom could be heard yelling down from the second floor to get my ass in the house and do homework. I chuckle and threw back the ball to one of the boys that was closer. "Oh, well boys. It looks like your times up. I'll See ya tomorrow." They waved back at me as they gathered their things and walked away. I run up the back steps and into the living room. I grabbed my dinner and quickly ran upstairs to shower and do homework.

O'Kay I think now would be a goodtime to introduce myself. My name's Shay'na. I'm African American with longish black hair and black eyes. I wear dark blue glasses with sliver stars on the side. I also have this birthmark on my hips that looks kinda like the predator warrior symbol; the only difference is that there are two dots next to one. And yes I do believe in aliens as well as dragons, vampires, witches, elves, fairies, witches, and ghosts. What can I say? I like to believe in the unbelievable; although, witches and ghosts are waaay more believable than the rest of them.

I'm just like every 18 year old who's in their last year in high school. Even though im, not as girly or boy crazy like most girls at that time of their life. Other than sports my other hobby is singing and im pretty good at it.

So I grabbed my laptop and climbed into bed and logged on to twitter when I looked at the tweets. What the hell is going on? I read some and it seems there have been sightings of serpent and spider like things running around and killing people or eating them. No freakin way, I don't belive it I was right about the whole Alien's will take or destroy our whole world thing? I continued reading the newsfeed with disbelief. Then I read one that really caught my attention.

'I've seen those things and they toke my whole family while I was hiding in the closet. When I thought they found me this Alien that kinda looked human killed them but while he or I think it's a he killed them I started to get a pain in chest. If I die I hope someone is reading this. God help us!

"Whoa….this means that predators are real…" I trailed off as I let that sink in I just started at the screen. Then I jumped off the bed, grabbed my special lacross stick which when you take the bottom off it has acid resistance blade. I grabbed a few clothes, tooth brushes/ tooth paste, underwear hair tie brush and my ipod as well as my laptop in to my back pack.

"Mom!" I yelled down the stairs only to trip on a head…my mother's head. " Mom!"I scream dame I was too late, they're here. "Oh mama.." I let my tears go as I closed her eyes and walked to the back yard. Well now I have to be quiet and try to find a predator because that'll be my best chance as well as my friends. I turned around at the edge of the woods to look back at my house one last time very well knowing I'd never see it again. " Fuck me I fucking called how humanity will someday die" I muttered to myself as I walked in. I fucking called it.

SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE MY NEW APV FIC? GOOD , BAD? NEEDS WORK? ANY COMMETS WOULD BE VERY APREACHATED AS WELL AS A BETA SO IF YOUR INTERESTED REVIEW OR PM ME. READ AND REVIEW…


	2. Aliens and Sense of Humor

Im a Smartass And Didn't Get Killed

Screams everywhere, it's been like that for a while now. Nothing I can do to help them because once you passed out, or hit you're practically a goner. It fucking sucks when you realize that, fucking sucks ass but that's now the reality I've been forced to live in. It's the end of the world, the end of all life as we know it. But unlike the rest of humanity, I know we were fucked. There would be no government saving us or god. It was just us and death by aliens . The foolish notion that there will be some type of savior waiting or kicking ass somewhere is just foolish thinking and I ain't no hero.

All I've got is my knowledge of those things and how to get some type of help. If you can count a 7 foot odd looking, humanoid alien that could kill me at any time because I pissed him off help, than yes. Dame it just keeps sounding getting better all the time.

Wait a moment, its quiet in this part of the forest, yeah, just a little too fucking quiet if you ask me. I stopped, and listened for any sound. That's when I heard the sound no one, and I mean no one wants to hear. The growling of a Xenomorph and I turned around to come face to face with one. I didn't think, as a matter of fact im sure I didn't think because if I had I would a pissed myself out of fear. Instead my fight or flight instincts kicked in and I just acted.

I ducked and rolled right behind the tree to the right of me. I toke the covers off both ends of my lacrosse stick as it was charging at me. "Come get me you mother fucker!" I ready myself in a defensive position. It jumped on in the air and just as it was landing on top of me I crouched to the left and stabbed it in the shoulder blades.

The acidic blood gushed and its tail made a sweep and hit me in the side, flinging my body about 3 yards away. I slid down the tree I hit. Fuck that hurt. I looked to my side. No doubt I got a fractured rib or ribs as well. I used my stick to stand up as it was charging. When it was about 10 feet from me it was suddenly grabbed in netting and hoisted high in the air. It was struggling as the net kept getting smaller and smaller. I've seen this before. I looked around carefully for a simmer or something in the air but it was a no go.

"Fuck!" I muttered. I turned to leave in case some of its friends heard its cries of pain and bumped into a chest; a very hard, muscular chest. I looked up and saw an uncloaking Predator. Now let me tell you that I almost craped my pants and im not afraid to admit it. The movies didn't really do them justice. Not only do they look formidable they allude it as well. It's like it comes from the very pores of their body. Oh holy son of fucking Mary.

It ignored me and walked up to the now dead Xeno. It released it and began cutting the body for trophies. This wasn't a new blood, no this one looked like an very old seasoned hunter. How do I know this you may ask? Well if the multitude of scars and god knows what else or the things on its hair I would have no fucking idea. When it was done it attached the trophies to its belt and walked off. However, he was uncloaked and I took this as an invitation to follow.

We had been walking a while before I felt it somewhat safe to talk. "So Mr. Blooded hunter dude. Where are we going?" it didn't answer. Not even a nod. And if anyone knows me, I hate being fucking ignored. "Aye, ugly dude! I asked a fucking question!" I was against a tree faster than I could blink. Okay, bad idea, fucking bad idea. I guess its time to make friends with death. "Shhhhh! Ooman! You'll get us ambushed with that big loud ass mouth of yours" it hissed at me in fluent English. "..Huh?...Wait you fucking speak English? Then why you don't answer my questions?" oh real smooth you've done it now.

It growled at me," If you don't shut that mouth I may just decide to kill you.". It dropped me like a sack of potatoes. I got up, grabbed my stick and grabbed its arm while it was walking away from me" Im not just some fucking animal you can kill anytime you fucking please. Im a human women, and do that again. I'll kick your ass and not think twice" it stepped towards me and released its flying blades in my direction. I ducked just in time for them to sever the heads of two Xeno.

I got into a fighting stance. "Okay karate movies and anime show me what you've got!" I charged at a Xenomorph as it was charging at me. It slashed at my arm. Now I that hurt but the idea of me dyeing a painful death made me not really care as I slashed at it again and it fell dead. Just as I was feeling that maybe I would have a decent chance of getting out of this alive. I was grabbed by the leg. I kicked." Fucking let go! " I kicked with my other leg as it dragged me towards it clawed my hips succeeding in ripping part of it. My birthmarks fully showing but at the time I didn't care to cover them because no one cared about the weirdo girl's issues right now. I finally got a good grip on my lacrosse stick and stabbed it as it was stabbing me in the side with its tail. It died and I passed out from the loss of blood.

When I came to I was in a dark, wet place. I groaned sitting up. There was a fire and then I saw him again: sitting across me making a fire." Ahhh fuck! Now I have to be nice cuz you didn't leave me out there. Fuck good upbringing! Just fuck it." I frowned and looked to my side. It was bandaged and my clothes is taters. " …Okay, I admit it could be worse though" I went quiet." So uh…dude I don't know your name and well I can't just keep calling ya dude"

It looked to be thinking for a bit. Or I guess thinking, cuz well you already know its face looks nowhere near ours, not one fucking bit." I am blooded hunter Ra'vus.." I smiled. Okay maybe this might not be so bad. "Okay, so Ra'vus, the name's Shay'na and um thanks for not leaving me out there to…you know. Get eatin."

" I could leave you there to get eatin as you so plainly put it but I did not. You could be useful but if you expect to stay alive you will show me just how useful you are." I gave him one up and down look and frowned. "If you think im going anywhere near your penis then you has GOT to be kiddin me. I'm not into green dicks." I replied thinking more out of my ass then logically. He responded with, "My dick is not green it is brown, almost like the color of your skin." My response was a hell no look in which he looked smug.

"No that is not what I want you for. I would break that tiny little body of yours if I were to mate with you. We could have offspring but they would most likely be weak or kill you in child birth." He turned back to his weapons. "I've been watching your kind for a while and know of some of your female's romanticized view of us" my mouth dropped like all the way down to hell. " that was a joke? You're fucking sick in the head but.." I grinned" I like the way you think...mmm so how about I make a deal. I stay mostly out of your way while hunting and even help you. In exchange for helping find my friends and possibly help me to survive. What'd a say?" "Okay, I will do this but be sure that when you fall or do get in my way I will kill you." "Okay agreed" and that's how my mouth, my unfiltered words got me to not get killed….or that's just yet to be seen.

OKAY SO I DID THIS IN ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF. NOT BAD I HOPE..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT KEEPS ME MOTOVATED IT REALLY DOSE..r&r UNTILL NEXT TIME!


	3. Game Show Questions

Im I Really alone?

"So let me get this straight: your former teacher decided to let lose a horde of vicious aliens on Earth because humanity was deemed not worthy too move on?" I gave him a look of disbelieve. He looked back with a perplexed look. "Yes, my teacher is an elder now...He has become, in the Ooman sense…crazy…It is now my duty as his best student to bring him down. He's now considered a bad blood for doing this as it wasn't authorized by any of the high counsel." I frowned really ticked off "This is complete and utter bull shit!" I threw a rock at the wall.

He sighed in the alien way before putting a hand on my shoulder as he shook his head and his hair swishing from side to side. "Being angry about it now will do you no good and it will only cloud your judgment in battle." I toke a loud deep breath. "Okay fine…but tell me about you while we wait for sundown"

He sat back down on a bolder. "Okay Ooman tell me what you want to know." I leaned against the wall. Many people would kill for this chance but given that this wasn't some fantasy in a person's mind I started off with the most normal of questions. "So how old are you anyway? And how many kids do you have? Oh and what do you like besides hunting? Oh and um…why exactly why are you so dame calm about this?" He held his hands up for me to stop.

"Okay sorry your right too many questions at once." I went quiet. He waited a moment before answering me. "In your years I would be roughly seven hundred years old." He chuckled at the look on my face. Dame he looks good for seven hundred…okay no naughty thoughts about old guy. I smiled at the thought in my head but said; "Continue please." He continued, "Actually, I have only sired 3 pups so far. Before you ask, I just haven't felt the need to mate like other hunters of my tribe." I raise a brow at him but resisting the urge to push him about it."And the answer to both your other questions: I read a lot as well as hunt. My intellectual combat matches that of my fighting skills. I believe that the right mind coupled with that of a strong disciplined body can make the best of hunters."

After that I let that sink in. A hunter who uses his brain? No wonder he was the best of his students. I asked some more before I got to the most obvious. "So how come you know English so well and you know how to speak it. It sounds rather weird when you do but I can still understand you clearly when you do not have lips to be able to speak words."  
>He nodded, "Well to answer that question would be like stating why you are fascinated by looking at the stars. You are a different race from a different planet and so different from me. I head to learn more about your planet, especially since I knew I would be hunting here. I could observe how you humans function and would make for picking out the best hunts here as well."<p>

Just as I was about to nod off he asked a question. "How come you were out there, by yourself? You obviously weren't afraid to charge a Xenomorph." I gave him a look, then shrugged, "The world is ending. What more reason do I need? My family is gone, my friends might be dead and I predicted how the world will end. I figured since I know what to do I could take as many as those bastards with me as possible before I bite the dust. And it'll be a cold day in hell before I let them drag me off to make offspring." I huffed. "I want justice. I want to prove that humanity still has a chance. I don't know who to prove it to, maybe to prove it to myself but at least I won't be hiding, too scared to do anything or to even help."

"That is a noble cause, now it's time to answer the other question I have. I have never met or talked face to face with an Ooman before. I am curious. How old are you? And well the same questions you asked me." He asked looking at me in a way that reminded me of scientists that look down at lab rats.

"Im eighteen years old, I've never had kids and would have liked to had kids someday, but considering the recent events that's not going to happen. I…"I trailed off with a blush. I didn't realize this question was that personal" Um... I haven't mated with anyone before" I mumbled but the inquisitive look he gave me told me he heard me." Um will I like to read too and I write and I sing as a hobby but right now singing wouldn't be very productive in killing." I chuckled as I thought of broken ear drums. "You will find a worthy mate eventually; he would have to be worthy to have made it through the end of your world." He gave me a reassuring look. "Aww thanks but this whole afterschool special feel of this convo is weirding me the fuck out." I said with a laugh.

Then I stopped because I heard talking and footsteps coming from our left. I quickly grabbed my weapon of choice and got into a fighting stance." Shhhhh I thought I heard talking. Is anyone there?" "Wait I know that voice." Justice, that you?" he walked around the corner with our spiky haired friend Shaun." Shaun… How? Where have you guys been?" He then noticed Rav'us" What the fuck is that?" he had a metal bat with him." Shhhhh! Keep your voice down Justice. This is Rav'us and he's a friendly alien, like the good guys" He looked at him warily." You sure?" I huffed. "yeah im sure. Rest man." They slumped against the wall. "So what happened to our friends?" I asked even though im pretty sure of the answer." They're died. I…I had to kill this guy...those things…" Shaun shivered. "Yeah I know all about it old friend."

I let them rest before asking them how they got here. They had each met up while hiding in an abandoned minivan and Shaun had known about the caves from mountain climbing with his dad. "So you didn't encounter any Xenos on your way here?" They shook their heads. "Strange isn't it? I mean they would have caught your scent. "No they wouldn't have, it's been raining outside. The militaries around the world are going frantic. There's talk of nuking the major cities to flush them out." Shaun spoke up. My eyes went wide" No Way! What about all the people still left alive but are in hiding?"

Rav'us choose to speak up then "It makes sense, no matter how you may not like the decision. It is the most logical. To protect the others one must do the unthinkable. All you can do is mourn the lost and hope they make it to the never ending hunt of Centau. Hope that they were honorable to the very end and move on to keep on fighting. Thank Paya that there was only one hive dropped in North America. We find the queen and destroy the rest should be easy to annihilate." "Right and find where this teacher of yours is as well as find survivors and make sure they know how to kill those things." Justice looked over to me and Rav'us" You guys sure are close" "Ahh well the end of the world doesn't make you picky when you need company to talk to, besides he's not so bad."

"Okay well we need to get some rest, Shaun and Justice your on watch for a few hours. If any of you guys fuck up you won't have just the big guy to worry about. I'll be after your hide as well." With that I closed my eyes and wondered how my life will turn out next. Now I know im not alone anymore, at least I have people to fight with now. That is more than I can ask for because we all know fate can be one crazy bitch.

OKAY SO HERES THE LATEST INSTALLMENT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEWS. THANK AND


	4. Life and Lemons

When Life Gives You Hell You Make Hell Hack

I looked to Justice and Shaun as we walked out of the cave. The rain seemed to have stopped and the sky was clear. The surrounding woods were quiet without any birds or squirrels or anything going on. It was so surreal, like there weren't just some type of Alien apocalypse happening around them. Shaun and Justice both look like any little sound was gonna kill them and maybe they're right…What the hell am I thinking? If I think like that I'll defiantly get killed. As we walked back to our town my thoughts wandered to the past.

You would think that someone as out spoken as me would have many friend, right? Wrong, I didn't; of course it didn't help much that I moved a lot. My mom and I moved around a lot to get away from my dad. My dad was a drunken asshole who'd used to beat my mother and my older sister up. When I was nine years old the bastard was beating up in my mom because she gave my big sister Jessie the last piece of chicken. My sister at the time was 12 years old and was crying to get him to stop.

Jessie had grabbed onto his arm to pull him away. It worked only he diverted his attention to her and beat her to death. I remember hiding in the small closet at the bottom of the stairs, in our old house. I remembered crying myself to sleep and crying when I found out that Jessie would never wake up again. I had never seen my mom so broken and sad in my life. And you would think that after all that mom would take me and run but no she didn't. By then she had become so co-dependent on him that she couldn't.

Well around my tenth birthday the bastard started to act funny, like nice. At first we thought he'd change and we would live happily ever after but we were dead wrong about that. My mom had to work late one night so it was just me and my dad alone. We had popped some popcorn and watched a movie. It was a pretty mature movie with a ton of swearing and gore. I thought it was really cool of him to let me watch it. Some way into the movie he pulled me to him and I snuggled really thankful for the affection.

About half way through there was this make out scene. I looked at it was like "Dude that so icky". He chuckled and said that it actually wasn't and was quiet enjoyable. I remembered looking up to him and saying " Oh really? Well it looks painful and that's where you do the business anyway". He chuckled again" It is and I could show you". Right then I should have just pushed him away and ran for my life screaming but I didn't. Then he was kissing me and touching me all over. I remember saying it felt funny and I didn't like it. I was struggling against him as he was trying to get my pants off while kissing my neck kissing my neck. Everything was just moving way too fast for me.

I don't know when my mom got there but she had pulled a knife to his throat. She told me to grab my book bag and some clothes. I knew what she was planning, that we would finally leave. I grabbed a few clothes, books and my favorite toy. We drove for a long time; by the time I woke up we were 5 states away. We had lived in a hotel for a few weeks but we finally found a place only to be uprooted 5 months later. This pattern happened until I turned 15 years old. When he found us I killed him. I slit his throat. There was blood everywhere and when they found me standing over his body with my head held back, eyes closed and a contented smile on my face he was long dead. Even though, I had killed someone and that was technically against the law was put on parole for a year and I had to do counseling.

"Shay'na are you okay?" I heard Rav'us ask me. I stared at him "What do you mean if im okay? I'm fucking fine." No I'm not fine, here it is the freaking apocalypse and im thinking about that bastard. I never really got over what happened a now the feeling of his hand touching me won't go away. "You have a strange look on your face." He asked still curious. "It's nothing, leave it."

Shaun whispered" We're here…" he pointed to the messed up place that we used to call our town. Cars were on fire or turned into scrap. Houses had broken windows and blood on them. Mutilated bodies could be seen hanging off of trees, roofs and lamp posts. "Oh holy hell" I muttered. "Okay everyone, rules. Don't be a fucking hero, stay in the fucking group and stay fucking quiet. Break any of these rules and your ass is grass." Justice looked my way "Whatever let's just get out of here"

Pov:Rav'us

I looked through my scanner for any living life forms. This town was completely destroyed by the Hard meats. The hunt would be splendid. I Informed the Oomans" There is no living Oomans left in this town." Justice gasped, "No way!" Shaun flinched" Shut it before we get heard!" he whispered. The female, Shay'nay, sighed and grabbed her weapon" too late. Incoming to our right" I pulled out my staff and ready myself. I heard a scream; it was one of the Ooman males. He seemed to have gotten stabbed in the side by the Hard meat's tail. I focused on the two in front of me and slashed at them.

Pov: Shay'na

I turned around when I heard Shaun scream just as I had killed my Xeno. I would have helped him but Shaun did, only to get stabbed in the heart by its tail. When he was flung off the blood sprayed everywhere and completely drenching me with it. I wiped it off with my sleeve before charging at it. I ducked and rolled under it and stabbed it in the neck. I rolled out the way to avoid getting hit by its acidic blood. Justice wasn't so lucky and parts of his arm started to melt. I put my hand over his mouth while I stopped it and bandage it. After that I went into auto pilot because I just couldn't handle all the things life's throwing at me.

When I finally snapped out of it we were in a different cave and Justice was sleeping. I Looked over to Rav'us and sat next to him. He didn't say anything as I leaned into him and fell asleep. I was very thankful for this. I just need some warmth, some comfort. I was tired of being the strong, fearless leader. Why couldn't I be normal like the others? If I had been I could have died already and would live peacefully in heaven. I guess fate had other stuff in store for me. Oh well as the saying goes when life gives you hell you make hell back or was that lemons?


	5. What Now

Again Fate's A Bitch!

"No justice I am NOT going to leave you! Don't do it!" I cried out to him as I reached behind me. "Rav'us! Let go! We can't leave him!" I was being carried upwards inside his ship. Justice looked back with a grin and yelled "You take care of her or I'll come back and haunt you after death." There was a swarm of Xeno's coming towards the ships and he was staying back to give us time to escape. I gave one last cry before the metal doors closed and the ship toke off from the stars. I was crying and beating on the metal door as if my life depended on it but all it did was serving to tire me out and I ended up sitting on the floor next to it."

I found myself muttering darkly about anything and everything. Why does it seem that I'm the one watching people die? Why is it that I am so dame lucky? "This isn't luck it's a curse to watch all the people you care about die before your very eyes." I hit my head against the wall. I did this for days, hours, weeks. Who knows really for how long? When you're in space you don't keep the same track of time.

Finally Rav'us got sick of it and slapped me. I looked up to him while holding my face" W what? Why did you slap me?" I yelled back. He grunted" Because you are acting like prey right now. You did not act like prey before but now you are acting weak. Do not let your lost destroy you, you fight harder instead" he said this as he pulled me up and led me into an area with weapons and things" this is where we will train. For now on you will fight whatever anger and sadness you are feeling. You will fight me." He walked to the other side and made a fighting stance.

I looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way I was going to fight him. "No Rav'us. I will not fight you. You'll beat my ass and I'm too tired of fighting." Rav'us shook his head, his black and green dreads moving as he did so. "I know you feel pathetic and beaten. What with your idioticness, it's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed." I glared at this" When have you become an ass hole, huh! All my life I have to prove myself to conceded assholes like you!" I charged at him. I knew he wanted to make me mad so I'd get my aggression and anger out. I punched and kicked at him but never landed a punch.

He always found a way to dance away from them. I fought with him for hours until finally I just stopped and sank to my knees. "They are gone. My planet is gone" He put his hand on my shoulder" Your planet would not have been saved. It was a lost cause so we destroyed it. Im sorry but now you stay with me until I find you a new place to live." He stated and numbly I followed him to my room. He put my hand in a console and I lay in a bed made of furs.

I slept for a long time and when I woke up I felt at peace and more calm. I sat up and looked around my room. It was made of a grey, cold steal but it was shinny and not dull. I touched the wall above my alien bed. It was cool and warm at the same time. I saw no windows and no decoration: Just a bed and whatever in the celling that illuminated everything with light. I looked down at the fur and touched it. It was very soft and its coloring was a blackish green color.

The door slide open and I jumped up. Rav'us stepped in." Ah, finally little one you are awake." He motioned for me to follow him and I did without asking questions. I figured I keep my mouth shut I don't have to do anything impossible. He led me into a huge room with food in it. He gave me what looked like purplish looking fruit and dried up meat. I raised a brow." You expect me to eat this and not to be asked what the hell this is.? Now I know you have lost it."

He chuckled in the alien way again"No little one, this-". He held up the purple looking thing" is fruit." He then pointed to the dried up looking meat thing." This is meat. Also this is water" he handed be a huge cup full of blue liquid." I slowly drank some; it had a sweet but pure taste to it. I drank about half of it before stopping. It seemed like years since I had something to drink and eat. I eat till the feeling of wanting more vanished and I sat back content with life for a moment.

Then I look down. Why should I be happy? Everything and everyone I know have been evaporated into thin air. So why should I be? No, of course I should be right now. Rav'us is right, I've mourned enough and I have bigger things to worry about. The Bigger, green and brown alien things to worry about. Im just not sure what to do now, if I knew I would get ready but do they even have job search in the predator race?

"I see you are better. Good we will start your training next cycle until then I will show you the ship and explain things." He then smiled or at least I think he did. "Shay'na how about you get out of those wet and tattered things you called clothes. And maybe to clean?" He asked. My eyes lit up, a bath? Oh hell yeah! "Of course I would love to take a bath." I stood up and he led me to this mini pool. "Oh my Rav'us It's so big!" He then said with an amused trill. "Was that the look you gave me when we first met? Was that not a looking of attraction?" He teased. I didn't answer him. I thought predators didn't have a sense of humor? Just my luck.

I walked inside. He quickly showed me how it worked and what do when I was done. I gave him a look and pointed to the door when he didn't immediately leave. "I am not undressing while you're in here." He shook his head as he was leaving. When he was just outside the door he said "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I stood there with a twitchy face but the bath was too appealing to just leave so I opted for a bath instead of revenge, for the moment anyway.

How you like the chapty? Good ? bad? Feed back please! I want to get better!* begs* also im in serious need of a beta, the kind that will hound me with messages until I get the chapters done.


	6. What Now Part 2

**Welcome back guys. I have no reason besides life for not updating this sooner and I feel so guilty. I also would like to hope for the plot bunnies to stay instead for going for long ass vacations. Those hurt. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

Once I had thoroughly washed all the dirt, sweat and grime off and had changed into some clothes; which was made by a type of hide. While I have read of fan-fiction where the female has body issues about how much skin is exposed, I don't. I mean honestly, logically predators aren't just going to jump you and rape you because you are showing a little bit of thigh or cleavage. I smirked as I looked at my reflection the cold metal surface of the door. I was one hot mama with my boobs and butt. In case, anyone is wondering I'm a size 40D with ass that won't quit.  
>While I know I have a good body image my hair is another story. Now that I don't have a com, brush or flat iron I am shit out of luck for having straight locks. I have not once but in a perm in my hair so this curly, nappy miss of a fro is all me. I sighed, well it's not like they would know the difference between good hair or bad hair or even racist. They might be speciesist but that is something different.<br>I think I should find where Ra'vus went to before exploring the rest of the ship. As I headed for the front of the ship where I knew he would be controlling things from his end I thought about what I would do at his home world. He wants to train me, to be a hunter among a race of hunters but I do not think I can. Im am short, my human body does not allow for much strength compared to these guys, and I am female. I am smart but again I do not think they hold much regard for those too weak to defend them self.

I walked into the front of the ship and was greeted with Ra'vus working out, all human military style. We are talking, sit-ups, push-ups the whole nine. It was actually kinda hot, minus the face of course. Since he was on the safety of the ship he didn't have his mask on and for the life of me I still haven't really gotten used to it. I know what it looks like, I know what it can do but as far as that I still feel weird about it. He didn't stop as he grunted out a hello. I waved. "Hey big boy, I see you are working out like the jar head you are. Are you finally going to show me around or are you going to let me wander by myself?" I chuckled as I added the next part. "Just so you know, when I explore I like to touch things, even press buttons. Those are my specialty."

He stopped and sat on the floor with one arm draped over a leg. "I am guessing I cannot leave you anywhere. You are such a pup." He teased back. I pouted. "Hey, I may act childish sometimes but I am very adult. I am so adulting right now it's not even funny." He laughed in his own way before standing up. "I can show you around and then we can figure out what you are going to do once we get to my planet. And don't worry, while you may not find many humans there are still humans that live with us."

I rolled my eyes. "They better not be slaves or anything like that because the is not an option for me. I do not do well with authorities." I grabbed his hand as he walked out of the front room. "Hey, how long will it take to make it back to your home?" He closed the door before answering me. "Well, we are taking the long way around and at normal speed, so about another 3 days."

I sighed, "That is not much time to decide how the rest of my life is going to go and what about you? Won't you get in trouble for letting me tag along with you?" He tilted his head at me as he flexed his fingers. "Well, I might but I have many kills in my life time. At most I will get a stern lecture. As for you, you might be bonded to me as punishment for wanting to come along in the first time. In other words, I might own you. Will you be okay with that, should it happen?"

I found myself letting go of his hand with a glare. "The fuck you mean you own me? This is not the 1600's, my people are not slaves anymore!" I yelled at him. "I am not Kunta Kente and I can tell you straight up that if it does happen, I ain't calling you master and in fact I will make your life a living hell." I told him exactly how I felt about the situation.  
>He got into my face and yelled and I backed off. I seriously backed the fuck off from him because well, like I said when I first met him, he is intimating. "If you think I want to have a choice in this I would but I can only do so much when it comes to the way things are run. Get used to it because the moment you so is when things get better. Just know that if it does happen I will not treat you any different for it. But in the case it doesn't happen when need to figure out what you can do."<br>I stared at him for a long time without moving and he stared right back at me. "..Okay… I'll try to except it but that will be easier said than done and you know it. You know me; right know you are the only person who knows even a little bit about me. You are my only friend here and I do not want to be alone on a planet of aliens that may want to kill me the moment they see me." He responded by putting his hand on my should and squeezing gently. "I have understood."  
>And just like that we turned and walked off while giving the tour like we did not just have some weirdly intense conversation just now. Once that long ass tour was over I sat down eating while he checked over his weapons. "Okay, so obviously I wont choose to be a slave and while I had some luck back on earth with killing those things, I do not think I would cut it as a professional hunter. So that leaves the domesticated things as well as market stuff." He was quiet as I talked it out loud to him, he is a good listener.<br>"I do know how to cook or..hey I can advise others on how to take care of humans. While you may know about their physical needs you might not know about the emotional needs of the humans here, right? So can be a human expert. What do you think?" He looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad but how are you going to convince the elders that this is needed? OR that it would be useful?" I sighed, "I hadn't thought that far ahead actually."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND PLEASE ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS STORY?**


End file.
